The present invention relates in general to water conservation. More particularly, it relates to a method and apparatus for water conservation which facilitates reclamation of both relatively clear rinse water and soapy or xe2x80x9cgrayxe2x80x9d water produced by a shower.
Numerous types of water conservation methods and apparatuses have been devised for conserving water used when bathing or showering. Shower heads having a limited flow rate are required by law in some jurisdictions, as are other mandatory water conservation devices and systems (e.g., 1.7 gallon toilets). Some water conservation methods and associated apparatuses take advantage of the fact that a fair amount of water is wasted simply waiting for the water to warm to an acceptable temperature. When a shower is being taken for example, an additional amount of water is wasted while the user is lathering, and this water is mostly soap free. The apparatuses associated with prior art conservation systems tend to be costly, and usually involve a fair amount of modification to the existing plumbing. Thus, both the hardware costs and the installation cost must be factored in when determining the overall cost of the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,688 issued to Puccerella discloses a water saving system which re-circulates rinse water back into the water supply line. The system includes a recirculating pump, a water heater, and a solenoid operated valve. Substantial plumbing modifications and installation costs are necessary to implement the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,972 issued to Lajeuness discloses a waste water reclamation system which uses a diverter valve disposed in the drainage conduits of a structure or dwelling place. The diverter valve diverts xe2x80x9cgrayxe2x80x9d water to a conduit having an outlet which directs the gray water to a reclamation area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,364 issued to Keeler discloses a water recycling shower wherein water is recycled using a recirculation system which includes a pump, a series of conduits, and a storage tank.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a water conservation system for use in a shower stall or a bathtub having a shower head. The system includes a pair of receptacles placed on the floor of the shower stall. Each of the receptacles includes a cover, which has a hingedly connected panel to facilitate draining into a selected receptacle while a user is in the shower/bathtub. Collection of clear water is facilitated by directing the shower head at a first one of the receptacles when the water is warming up, and pivoting the shower head in the opposing direction when rinsing to direct gray or soapy water into a second one of the receptacles. The appropriate receptacle cover panel is opened depending upon the positioning of the shower head. Drains are formed in the tops of both receptacles, the tops having a drainage surface with a concave profile to direct water to a centrally positioned drain opening. Each of the receptacles has a removable pour spout, and a locking member is provided to prevent relative movement of the receptacles.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a water conservation system.
It is another object of the invention to provide a water conservation system which may be used with any shower stall or bathtub having a pivotable shower head.
It is another object of the invention to provide a water conservation system having a pair of receptacles for reclaiming waste water generated in a shower.
It is another object of the invention to provide a water conservation system which allows for separate containment of gray water and relatively clear rinse water.
Finally, it is a general object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.